Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 7 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite :) Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) Alerte rouge ! *New promo ! (bon bah...tous les spoilers étaient vrais). Bien meilleure qualité, mais c'est Tumblr. *On est bien d'accord que c'est Blaine Sombraline *Oh my bloody freakin' God : BLAINTANA POWER ! Trad Jacob demande à Britt si elle a des plans pour le futur, et elle lui répond "quoi ? Toi aussi tu travailles sur une machine à remonter le temps ?" Bon je ne trouve pas ça fantastique comme réplique. Je suis en-chan-tée par la (apparemment) amitié Blaintana. Ensemble ils vont faire des étincelles ça va être grandiose. Et beaucoup moins ennuyant de Klaine. Sombraline New!! Slt Brochy tu vas bien!!!! Glee, m'as vaiment manqué!!:( je voulais savoir si t'as tout le nouveau que Sombra poste parceque le derniere chose qu'elle m'as posté c'est : "Nouvelle photo de tournage (It's Not Unusual sans doute)" et la j'ai voyagé à cause d'un décès dans ma famille, pendant trois jours, et la je viens de rentrer et j'avais esperer trouver du nouveau, dit tu pourrait me faire une faveur, et me faire tout le nouveau, thx, je risque de m'absenter quelque minute, mais j'espere bien trouvé un truc, merci fille du future!!!! BYE Soap star septembre 1, 2011 à 20:15 (UTC) Spoilers (1,5 tonnes) Pleins pleins de spoilers. (bien sûr c'est Sombraline mais je ne sais pas combien ce mail va être long alors...) *Lea a tweeté que son job d'hier consistait à regarder HeMo danser. Un autre spoiler dit qu'en fait elle n'était pas seule, c'était la Unholy Trinity (qu'est-ce que badass Quinn vient foutre là?) *Lea a tweeté après le tournage de cette scène que ça avait été épuisant et qu'il y avait 500 figurantEs, mais que HeMo avait trop géré (donc HeMo est le lead de ce numéro) MAJ Je viens de penser : et si c'était une compétition de Cheerios ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi plusieurs centaines de filles, le terrain de foot, (pas Quinn), ... J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça ! *Mes sources ont dit qu'une scène avait été tournée sur le terrain de foot avec 300 figurantEs aussi, je ne sais pas si cette scène est la même que celle avec HeMo (terrain de foot ?!?) *Darren est de retour à LA pour tourner des scènes de l'ép.3. *Les photos promos, je préfère celles de la S2. Pas de Lauren (alors que Becky et Beiste), Britt a une licorne dans les bras (I Am Unicorn), et si un truc te perturbe sur celle de Santana c'est qu'elle a les cheveux détachés alors qu'elle est en unif. Le look de Tina est un savant mélange entre ceux de Rachel et ceux de Emma. Donc rien à voir avec son look habituel. Ces spoilers là ne viennent pas de mes sources habituelles, mais de quelqu'un qui se prétend figurant : *Kurt et Blaine s'engueulent et Blaine chante Potential Break Up Song dans les couloirs pour Kurt (en tout cas j'aime bien la chanson et c'est trop le genre de Blaine Warbler). Sans considérer la fiabilité de source, ce spoiler me semble possible tant qu'il n'est pas dit que Klaine rompt à la fin. *Il a tourné une scène en cours d'espagnol avec Will, Puck et Finn. Puck essaye de convaincre Finn de faire quelque genre que le figurant ne peut pas révéler (Ce sont ce genre de rumeurs qui me font penser que c'est fiable. Les faux témoignages sont toujours super précis et pas évasifs comme ça) A part ça : *Aucune trace de Ashley (photos & videos) donc on commence à se demander si elle est présente dans cette saison. *Idina sera la seule guest star pour les 9 premiers épisodes. La probabilité de l'existence de Sheila commence vraiment à diminuer. A moins qu'elle arrive plus tard (comme Samuel) Bon ça c'était pour les spoilers twitter, je vais voir Tumblr maintenant (j'envoie les messages bout par bout parce que vu la longueur si ça se déconnecte je meurs). Désolée si ça te fait des dizaines de notifs. Pour les photos... les galeries ont toujours été des dépotoires (regarde le wiki américain). Perso je en m'en occupe pas, c'est trop reloud d'enlever des photos et je ne m'en sers presque pas. Ils font de la m*rde, ils restent dedans. Tiens je viens de trouver ça (oui j'atterris après trois ans). J'ai trouvé l'article super interessant, mais comme je l'ai lu avant de regarder la vidéo ça m'a stressée et je n'ai jamais été aussi tendue en regardant un talk show mdr. C'est la vidéo oùChris fait son coming out, ou plutôt celle où la présentatrice lui fait faire son coming out. Je trouve ça adorable que Naya et Cory soient venus pour lui apporter un soutien moral. D'après Tumblr *La scène de dispute serait moins violente que prévu, ce serait juste du crépage de chignon et pas de chanson après. *La scène de danse avec HeMo aurait été tournée dans le gymnase. Donc peut-être que le gymnase donne sur le terrain de foot ou un truc du genre... Cette photo de HeMo fait scandale, et franchement je comprends, je ne voix pas l'intérêt d'une telle photo et c'est assez dépréciatif pour les femmes battues. Qu'on puisse maquiller une femme en femme battue parce que ça fera une belle photo, je n'aime pas le message. Ce n'est pas la faute de HeMo, Tyler Shield est connu pour faire des photos un peu limite, mais bon... Re Séance de shopping fructueuse ? On a enfin l'annonce officielle ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de renommer la page épisode fait tout de suite. Ashley est dans le casting, et c'est Sugar Motta ''et pas ''Manta. Disons que les photos des ND sont bien, mais elles ne font pas "promotionnelles". Je n'ai pas trop envie de remplacer celles de la S2 (t'en penses quoi ?) Comme tu peux l'imaginer, Tumblr est en pleine effervescence autour de la photo de Blaine, et on pense qu'il est en train d'enlever son unif (par rapport à la position de ses mains). Mais de toute façon ça ne veut rien dire, Quinn est habillée girly et porte un classeur "cheerleading". Je pense qu'on peut passer le Fuck (Finn/Puck, hahaha !) et la "dispute tranquille" de Klaine dans les spoilers 80% sûrs. Tu ne reçois pas un mail quand je modifie ta page ? Moi à chaque fois. Et quand c'est Soap il réecrit tout 10 fois et je reçois 10 mails. Les rires préenregistrés ? MDR c'est un vrai public !! MLais c'est sûr qu'il faut avoir une sacré paire de c*** pour faire ce qu'il a fait, surtout que même à ses parents il n'avait pas fait de déclaration officielle. Mais effectivement ça se voit qu'il est méga tendu au début de la vidéo. Chris, je t'aime. (Joey Richter a fait un tchat et a passé le bonjour au fans français de StarKids. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir un Starship doublé en français. On lui a dit que si c'était pour avoir le même résultat que Glee, fallait mieux éviter) Sombraline Re Andrea c'est la femme de Rod Remington, celle avec laquelle il a trompé Sue. Sa co-présentatrice. Celle qui a une tête de poisson. C'est quoi un photobooth ? Beiste oui, Mike heu... une photo des TCA ? Mais ce sera Harry, pas Mike ! C'est sûr que "I Am Unicorn" ça sonne bizarre. Mais tu te rappelles quand on a eu le spoiler "Dans The Purple Piano Project, Quinn habillée en gothique lance une cigarette sur un piano violet qui s'enflamme" ? On était là, "mais oui bien sûr...". Ouaip. Mais franchement le coup de la prison... enfin, c'est pas possible que Quinn foute le feu à un piano dans une cour de récré bondée et qu'elle s'en tire sans rien ! C'est énorme, un piano, ça nous fait du gros feu quand même ! Rien que de mettre le feu à un journal normalement tu es suspendu ! Oui il ne l'a pas dit franco, il a demandé à la journaliste de le faire pour lui (les questions sont toujours préparées à l'avance dans ce type d'interview). Mais si il est venu avec Cory et Naya c'est qu'il savait qu'il allait le faire. <3 Mais Joey Richter c'est Ron dans AVPS/M !!! :D AVPS a fini d'être sous titrée, d'ailleurs ! Sombraline thumb|left|Tu veux dire là ? ;DJe viens de regarder, Brooke danse aussi avec les filles de la Jane Addams un peu avant dans l'épisode. Je vais voir dans Hairography... Re thumb|left|384px Dans Hairograghy. Franchement bien joué, tu gagnes le droit d'ajouter une anecdote. Ah ok, ouais c'est bon la photo de Harry est potable. J'ai cru que c'était une photo de tapis rouge c'est pour ça. Bah journal ou pas journal, si tu fous le feu à un truc à l'école tu mets potentiellement en danger la vie de tous les élèves, donc tu es exclu. Heureusement que le coming out de Chris était préparé O_O T'imagines si elle avait balancé ça comme ça ? Je me serais personnellement occupée de son cas. Lauren Lopez ^^ Sombraline *Nouvelle promo hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Blaine est trop sexy avec les Cheerios ! Bon maintenant je file sur Tumblr pour la dissection. *SONG SPOILERS Rachel and Shelby duet: "Somewhere" (trouve pas sur YT) & Kurt: "I’m The Greatest Star" (c'est du Barbra, elle commence à chanter à 1:05) Ca reste entre nous parce qu'un crétin va créer les pages. *On n'est même plus dans les rumeurs mais carrément dans les spéculations, mais si on fait l'habituel parallèle entre les saison on devrait se retrouver avec une compet de duo dans le l'épisode 4 (Duets dans la S2). Or Lea a tweeté qu'ils tournaient effectivement un sing-off (compet de chant mais pas genre Sélections) donc... certains fans s'emballent déjà en pensant que Rory va passer son audition en duo. Tu sais, le "unusual way" promis par les scénaristes (c'est nul, je m'attendais à un truc plus original). Du coup ils poussent le bouchon encore plus loin en imaginant un duo Rorittany qui rendrait Santana jalouse. Rien ne peut brider l'imagination d'un fan. *Rumeurs que je ne sais pas si on peut croire : le solo de dance de HeMo serait sur Run The World de Beyoncé. Mais c'est peut-être aussi un fantasme. Re Bon je pète un cable. Hors de question que les pages épisodes deviennent comme la page de TGP et comme les pages du wiki américain. Il va m'entendre. En plus je suis de mauvais poil. Tu penses que INU est une surprise de Blaine ? Je pense que Kurt sera au courant, je le vois déjà en train de courir dans McKinley pour rameuter tout le monde. D'ailleurs dans la nouvelle promo si tu fais une pause sur le moment INU et que la qualité n'est pas trop dégueu, tu peux voir Quinn à droite du groupe, avec ses cheveux roses et des lunettes de soleil. Non on n'a pas le chanteur pour Somewhere. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus pour les chansons de vieux Broadway, c'est que outre le fait qu'elles soient mortellement ennuyantes, elles se ressemblent toutes. Those People (Funeral) était une reprise de Rose's Turn (Laryngitis), I'm The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn) est une reprise de Don't Rain On My Parade (Sectionals). Oh fuck, West Side Story. -__-' Ils ont in Beaucoup de gens disent que le 3x02 va être un aNoN bis. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... il me semble que toi aussi tu me l'avais dit, mais je vois pas la connexion (en fait c'est peut-être le 3x03...) Moi aussi j'espère un duo avec Britt (un vrai, pas un où Holly chante en même temps qu'elle -_-) Sombraline J'ai laissé un message à Soap, tu peux aller le lire si tu veux, j'ai parlé en tant que "Brochy et moi", parce que je ne veux pas être la dictatrice du site. Après si tu n'es pas d'accord tu peux modifier mon message. Source habituelle : *Song Spoiler for 3x03 An all girl's performance of Beyonce's "Run the World (Girls)" filmed in the gymnasium, and led (menée) by HeMo *Promo UK Re Blaine est un rouleau compresseur, il a déjà gagné meilleur duo et meilleure chanson émouvante. D'ailleurs je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce que Don't You Want Me soit aussi bien classée, je suis trop contente, elle est géniale ! Okkkk çça y est, je viens de tilter. Asian F => épisode centré sur Tina et les neglected => aNoN Je croyais que les gens disaient ça par rapport aux chansons du 2. Et je ne comprenais pas. Ouiii je ne sais pas ce que Jacob fout là. Et toujours pas de Lauren. Ah et au fait je viens de comprendre comme ils allaient se débrouiller pour "on va savoir qui est Senior dès les premières minute"s : ils vont se faire interviewer par Jacob. Oui c'est très bête mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Sombraline ^^ Thx, au moins tu parle mieux, Sombra elle a commencé par Oh!! là!! je suis vraiment énérvé ce matin (ou apres midi je ne sais pas du tout, moi c'est le matin ^^) et puis arrete de faire tout ces montages , on se casse le cul pour rien nous, et toi viens faire ce que tu veux, d'ailleur on t'as laissé faire pour la page TGP, donc maintenant si tu veux faire pareil dégage, il ya a le wikia anglais qui fait ca c'est ce que j'ai bien compris de son histoire, mais tu m'as fait compris!!!! ;p thx fille du future mais je comprend mieux la dsl Sombra si tu lis ce message!!! ;p Soap ★ Une petite question, est ce que Sombra ne veut pas des nouvelles photos!!! parceque tu lui a dit le truc si tu est cardiaque ne les regarde pas????? XD Soap ★ Re Ouais c'est sûr que la chanson la plus émouvante a dépend beaucoup de ton personnage préféré. Si tu n'aimes pas Blaine je ne vois pas comment il peut t'émouvoir. Moi Landslide m'avait limite gavée à cause de Holly, par contre SOWK m'avait mis les larmes aux yeux. En plus les arrangements des Warblers sont super. Ouais enfin "machin suit le même cours que truc donc ils sont de la même année" ça ne marche pas. Je m'étais fait allumée quand j'avais proposé cette théorie sur le wiki américain. En plus les scénatistes ne sont pas très regardants quand ils filment une scène de cours. Genre Kurt apprend le français et l'espagnol -_-' Ouais j'ai vu que toutes les photos avaient été changées. Bon écoute tu sais quoi ? Je baisse les bras. Je continuerai à écrire les résumés d'épisode si personne ne le fait et à actualiser les dernières pages, mais le reste je m'en fous. Les news de Twitter et Tumblr font mon bonheur, si les gens font n'importe quoi ici tant pis pour eux. Je viendrais pour papoter avec toi mais c'est tout. Merci pour être intervenue avec Soap. J'ai vu qu'il lisait ce que tu écris sur ma page, plus impoli tu meurs. Sombraline probleme Là je pette un cable, un gros meme, et je suis tres furax, je me retiens pour ne pas dire des conneries, mais Sombraline déconne vraiment, je repense un instant, et je me dis maintenant quel l'interet du site si on ne peut plus rester en actualité et nouveauté, alors que qu'on t on fait des modifications toujours Sombra n'est pas satisfaite, on commence a etre traité de malpoli, et plusieur d'autre chose, et puis elle me dit que je lis les messages des autres au faite j'ai cette habitude que qu'on je met la page de discussion a jour je lis le dernier message de l'autre et la elle me traite d'impoli, Sombraline toi aussi t'an ai une sinon comment tu pouvait savoir ce que j'ai écrit à Brochy, je me retiens une autre fois pour ne pas dire une autre connerie qui me vient sur la tete, et si t'ai pas satisfaite de mes résultat viens me coller un proces ce sera mieux!!! pffff il y en a vraiment quelque qui sont que des &ù%$£!§ c'es tout ce qu'ils meritent, j'ai rendu les photos cette fois et la prochaine fois va modifier ca toi meme, j'ai pas que ca à faire, nous on est ici à faire une bonne image de la série grace à ce site pas me casser le cul pour rien, et la fin je perd mon temps à annuler mes modifications!! tu voudrai bien lui faire passer ce message Brochy, ou bien laisse, puisqu'elle est du genre impoli à lire le message des autres, Brochy, je prends congé pour le reste de la journée, je me connecte demain ou pendant le soir(ton soir) pour lire ta réponse, parceque là je crois que ma température augmente et en regardant le miroire je suis devenu tout rouge bye Soap star septembre 3, 2011 à 18:37 (UTC) Re Tu ne fais pas d'anglais ? Ou tu fais trois langues ? C'est possible ? O_O Oui non mais je suis d'accord : si les gens veulent actualiser et que c'est fait proprement, bon je ne dis rien. Je n'ai même pas regardé qui avait changé les photos. Quand ça me dérange vraiment je regarde et j'envoie un message, mais là il n'y avait rien à dire. D'ailleurs je n'ai fais aucun reproche à personne. Je t'ai donné mon avis, s'il n'était pas en train de lire nos conversations il ne l'aurait jamais su et il n'y aurait pas eu de drame supplémentaire. C'est parfois un défaut mais je suis très sincère, quand je pense un truc je le dis. Oui je sais pour le coup du dernier message blablabla, mais là en l'occurance c'était pas le dernier message de ta page, mais de la mienne, sur laquelle il n'avait pas raison de se balader. De toute façon c'est le Wiki qui est fait comme ça, si tu as envie de lire les conversations des autres tu peux le faire. C'est la vie, (wo)man. Sombraline Hey :D J'ai un peu regardée les messages que toi et Sombra', vous vous laissez #curieuse et j'ai vu que vous aviez la flemme de le faire donc j'suis allée m'en occuper un peu. J'aime bien les anecdotes, je le fait surtout pour moi ça xD J'trouve kiffant de savoir pourquoi/comment l'épisode/la chanson a été réalisée :D SarangOllie septembre 3, 2011 à 18:54 (UTC) Re Au cours de ma carrière de lycéenne je suis tombée sur des profs de langues qui étaient tous des incompétents notoires. Faut regarder des séries pour progresser. Ouais bah écoute, je m'en fiche que l'élastique craque ou pas. Je TE dis ce que je pense et s'il pète un cable tant pis pour lui. '''A l'intention des tous les gens qui lisent nos conversations : à vos risques et périls, les mecs, je suis une grande gueule et j'assume. '''Moi aussi je suis une straight-up bitch quand on me cherche. Moi aussi je suis Damian, c'est vrai que ce qu'il fait en ce moment n'est pas interessant. Il a twitté un truc bizarre tout à l'heure, genre qu'il avait un boulot difficile à faire mais qu'il le faisait depuis son canapé. (un truc sur internet ou une préparation à quelque chose sûrement) *Nouvelle photo de tournage. Alors il parait qu'il y a des balais sur l'image. Si tu peux me dire où ils sont ça m'éclairerait, parce que je ne vois pas. Cette photo amène les fans à penser que la fameuse comédie musicale qui se monte à McKinley serait Wicked ou The Wizard of Oz (à cause des balais de sorciers). Dans ce cas ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Wicked, vu qu'ils en ont déjà beaucoup chanté. Et TWOO je ne connais pas. Sombraline Re Bon apparemment tout le monde voit les balais sauf nous... *L'épisode 4 serait bien un épisode de duo. Les duos serait cette année des diva-offs (les deux membres sont en compet l'un contre l'autre et pas duo contre duo comme l'an dernier). Pour le moment les pairings seraient Rory/Santana, Rachel/Mercedes et Klaine. Klaine en compétition l'un contre l'autre j'ADORE !! Je sens que ça va donner. Ca va peut-être avec la rumeur de dispute marrante qui est arrivée un peu plus tôt. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont chanter, j'espère que Kurt ne va pas faire chanter du Broadway à Blaine... *Rachel et Mercedes chanteraient du Broadway. Sombraline (j'ai une amie Belge et je crois qu'elle était dans le même cyclone que toi) Je rajoute que le coup des duos colle avec "Rory va passer son audition de manière inhabituelle : sur un duo". Plus si c'est une compet, ce sera vraiment inhabituel (et beaucoup plus interessant qu'un simple duo.) *La dispute entre Blaine et Kurt va venir du fait qu'ils vont insinuer l'un à l'autre "mais tu sais, si tu perds ce n'est pas grave" avant de comprendre qu'ils sont chacun persuadés de gagner haut la main. Re Je te l'avais dit pour Lauren, Ashley est présente dans le communiqué de presse officiel ! - Sombraline MAJ "perform" ça n'a pas vraiment de traduction en français et c'est dommage, ça manque. Je traduirais par "faire de la scène". Parce que je trouve que ça colle avec le chant, le théâtre, les comédies musicales, mais pas le cinéma ou la télévision par exemple. Donc "faire de la scène". Episode TGP Salut !! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! J'avais carrément oublié de changer le lien ! Le nécessaire a été fait donc tu peux maintenant télécharger l'épisode en VOSTFR :-) Norman Driouich septembre 4, 2011 à 15:20 (UTC) Lindsay pourquoi t'as supprimé les anecdotes de lindsay, elle sont sure je les ai degotee du magazinz hollywood access, il y plein plein d'interview sur les candidats, et moi j'essaie de les traduire Soap star septembre 4, 2011 à 19:42 (UTC) Dsl!!! pour mon francais tu sais j'ai déjà mentionée que je ne parle pas bien francais donc forcement écrire dsl une autre fois, donc je te demande une petite faveur, quand je fais des modifications suis moi, pour les corriger de risque de ne pas écrire de betises ,et dsl une autre fois parceque j'ai rajouté l'anecdote de lindsay, avant de lire le message, donc voila et je ne regarde pas le site il est un peu bizarre je comprend rien dessus, j'ai sur mes genoux Rolling stone, et Hollywood access ,et crois moi ils sont fiable Soap star septembre 4, 2011 à 19:57 (UTC) ok!!! mais ne te fache pas!!! j'ai vraiment une migraine à cause de la dispute d'hier!!! moi je lis juste le magazine et je publie directement dans les anecdotes, j'ai deja demandé une faveur de me corriger mes betises, t'as pas encore lu le message!!! ok Soap star septembre 4, 2011 à 19:59 (UTC) nn!! c'est logique j'ai envoyé deux messages et donc t'as pas lu le premier, t'as lu le deuxième, regarde tout mes messages que t'ai envoyé, et tu verra un que t'as pas lu!!! et préviens moi quand tu supprime un truc entierement parceque je ne veux pas me casser le cul pou rien, et ne le prend pas mal surtout, autre chose recreation??? c quoi Soap star septembre 4, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) J'ai cherché pour recreation tu veux dire School break??? je ne me suis jamais disputé la-bas, en parlant de school, tu m'as rapellé que la rentrée est apres-demain, je ferai mieux de degeurpire pour faire mes affaires, j'ai vraiment pas trop envie de rentrer, en faite toi t'est en quel année??? t'est deja rentre!!! ;p Soap star septembre 4, 2011 à 20:38 (UTC) On rentre en meme temps super cool!!! je suis sophomore qui veut dire 2ème année comme toi, donc effectivement je suis le systeme américain, mais je changeraai de lycee l'année prochaine, j'ai pas trop envie de perdre un an comme ca, je me lancerai directement au niveau senior(bac), cette annee on passe un examen regionale, est ce vous le passez vous aussi?? et pour le truc de Alex c'était là l'avant semaine derniere!!!! oui c'est moi qui l'est écrit mais bon je te disais que j'ai récolté ca de ce site super bizarre alors dsl ;p Soap star septembre 4, 2011 à 22:35 (UTC) Re Gros spoilers de la part d'une fille qui a vu le premier montage de l'épisode. Bon ça reste très général, par de détails précis de scène et elle reste assez évasive sur Quinn tout en donnant les indices. Il y a des trucs sur Brittana. C'est trop long pour que je traduise (je pars à la fac), mais si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose mets le sur ma page et je te traduirai ce soir (si j'ai du réseau). Sombraline Re *RM a obtenu l'autorisation d'un groupe qui lui avait refusé à la base de prêter ses chansons. Donc ça peut être Kings of Leon, Guns & Roses, Coldplay... perso j'espère que c'est Coldplay. En plus je me dis que comme Gwyneth est la femme de Chris Martin, elle l'a peut-être fait changer d'avis... *Darren est encore avec Mia Swier... Joey Richter (Ron dans AVPM) a laché le morceau sur Twitter ce matin. Bon on s'en fout, mais c'est marrant de voir Tumblr s'enflammer mdr. Aaah... je ne sais pas, moi j'ai tout de suite pensé à Sugar. La fille se répète plusieurs fois dans son analyse. Je pense que si c'était Sheila elle l'aurait dit. Non non ça ne me dérange pas que tu crées "saison "... Ah, genre quelles pages ont beaucoup de "J'aime" ? Sombraline Récupérée de « http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Sombraline » Re *A few small bits of casting news (un peu de news des personnages qui sont en train d'être castés) in that there is a 14 year old boy called Pony (poney mdr) coming up who is probably recurring (personnage récurrent) and needs to be able to swim (doit savoir nager). *Also there will be three “Strange” roles of Mr. Shor, Mr Baroody & Mr. Danforth who make up three severe looking men in dark suits from “The Rotary Club.” They also all own a funeral home. *Blaine et Kurt vont chanter ''Anything You Can Do ''de la comédie musicale ''Annie Get Your Gun. ''Bon bah c'est du Broadway. C'est une chanson un peu bizarre mais connue, je trouve qu'elle est plus parlée que chantée, mais bon. J'imagine bien Chris dessus mais Darren je me demande ce que ça va donner. Non c'est bon tu n'es pas inculte, la copine de Darren (Mia Swier donc) n'est pas du tout connue. C'est la bassiste d'un groupe de rock underground. Elle a l'air un peu spéciale elle aussi, mais pas dans le même genre que lui. J'aime bien leur couple :D (plus qu'avec Demi Lovato O_O). Mais je comprends qu'il la planque, parce que vu la réaction des fans, elle risque de se faire foutre le feu. Bah désolée pour les 11 personnes qui aiment soudainement Sam mdr ! Le photoshoot de Bliss est vieux, non ? Ou alors Chris a été rajouté... parce que les photos de lui dans cette position sont sortis il y a un mois. Sombraline *Lea vient de Tweeter qu'elle allait encore regarder HeMo danser aujourd'hui *danse de la pluie* Re Pourquoi, de pleurer ? Tiens, une image pour te consoler. Bloque les pages qui sont trollées aux non-enregistrés. Sombraline Re Bouais allez, le bac tu verras c'est toujours pareil : les profs en font tout un oeuf (statistiques, statistiques...), les médias en font tout un oeuf (parce que eux quand ils étaient jeunes c'était important), toi tu en fais tout un oeuf parce que tu crois que c'est important...mais au final que tu y arrives tu as tellement la tête dans ce que tu vas faire après que tu ne le sens pas passer. J'ai passé un concours post bac et j'étais tellement contente d'être admissible que mon bac j'en avais rien à foutre. Alors que ça me stressait depuis le CP. Et les poufs tu leur fous une claque dans la tronche. De ma part. Sombraline MAJ Ouais mais bon tu verras, demain ce sera oublié. Et tu vas faire ton année tranquille. Re Je ne pense pas que Sheila ait été un "summer spoiler". Elle est arrivée en même temps que Sugar, je ne verrais pas pourquoi l'une serait vraie et pas l'autre. Par contre c'est tout à fait possible qu'elle ait été abandonnée en cours de route. De toute façon, une chose est sûre : elle ne sera pas dans le début de la saison. On a le casting complet par les communiqués de presse. Soit elle arrive plus tard, soit elle rejoins Rebecca et Marylin du coté des faux espoirs. Sombraline MAJ Je pense qu'on ne s'est pas comprises. Un "summer spoiler" pour moi c'est un truc inventé par les fans qui est complètement sans fondement et qui s'ancre dans la fandom parce qu'on a rien à se mettre sous la dent. Je pense que Sheila était un vrai spoiler. Mais qu'elle a été abandonnée.